Konoha no Taka Senshi
by Kurayami no Kurai
Summary: <html><head></head>Desde pequeño llamó la atención de los más poderosos quienes se ofrecieron a cuidar de él y entrenarlo. Con la ayuda de unos pocos, Uzumaki Naruto se prepara para acabar con Uchiha Madara y Akatsuki. (Ligero CrossOver Naruto/Fairy Tail/Rosario Vampire)</html>
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos, espero que hayan tenido un buen martes porque yo sí lo tuve– Sonríe algo despeinada. –En fin, con respecto a esta historia ya la había publicado en otra cuenta del Foro pero debido a ciertos problemas con ese perfil decidí eliminarla y subirla aquí para darle un enfoque distinto de la historia original. Aclaro de una vez que Hinata tampoco será parte del Clan Uzumaki porque tengo otros planes para ella. Sin más preámbulos disfruten el prólogo.

_—Eso es mío— _personaje hablando.

_(—Eso es mío—) _personaje pensando

**_—Eso es mío—_** Bijū hablando

**_(—Eso es mío—)_** Bijū pensando

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, de ser míos Neji no hubiera muerto por proteger a Hinata T_T

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Había pasado una semana desde el ataque del Kyūbi a Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas), donde muchos valientes ninjas perdieron la vida hasta que el Yondaime Hokage entró en acción dando su vida por encerrar al Bijū dentro del cuerpo de un bebé rubio recién nacido. Durante esa semana se realizaron las reconstrucciones de la aldea a buen ritmo mientras en la Torre Hokage se celebraba una reunión del Consejo Civil y Shinobi presidida por el Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, quien se vio obligado a retomar el puesto, dicha reunión era para decidir el destino del jinchūriki, Uzumaki Naruto.

El ambiente no era nada agradable en el recinto ya que los representantes gremiales del sector comercial exigían a gritos su muerte por considerarlo el monstruo que atacó y mató a miembros de sus familias, lo que demostraba claramente su ignorancia sobre el arte del Fūinjutsu. Por su parte, los líderes de clanes analizaban los pros y los contras de tomar semejante decisión, sobre todo Nara Shikaku, quien estaba con las manos juntas y ojos cerrados tratando de aclarar su mente al tiempo que evaluaba todas y cada una de las posibilidades relacionadas con Naruto.

Justo cuando el Sandaime iba a hablar, las puertas del salón fueron abiertas entrando sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y actuales consejeros, Mitokado Homura y Utatane Koharu quienes llegaron acompañados de su mejor amigo y rival de juventud, Shimura Danzō, mejor conocido como Taka no Taisen (Halcón de Guerra), dejando a todos los presentes sumidos en el mayor silencio ante la presencia de los consejeros.

Danzō, después de echar un vistazo a los presentes e intercambiar miradas con Sarutobi, caminó hasta la cuna de Naruto que lloraba como sabiendo lo que harían con él y ante la expectación de todos, el veterano guerrero alzó al pequeño Uzumaki para observarlo con su ojo visible. Fue entonces que el rubio soltó una pequeña e inocente risa la cual ablandó el duro y frío corazón del Shimura, en ese instante una fugaz lágrima solitaria abandonó su ojo y fue notada por Sarutobi.

_(—Al parecer eres lo que mi amigo necesita, Naruto-kun—_) Pensó el Sandaime, asumiendo que Naruto era la clave para que Danzō volviera a ser el mismo antes de la muerte de su esposa e hijos. Sin meditarlo dos veces le propuso a su mejor amigo adoptar al bebé ante la incredulidad de todos, incluido el mencionado. A pesar de todo aceptó y el caos se desató nuevamente.

_—¡Hokage-sama, es inaceptable lo que pretende hacer con el Kyūbi!— _Gritó un comerciante indeterminado con veneno y rencor en su voz, solamente porque el Bijū destruyó su negocio junto con las mercancías, siendo apoyado totalmente por su fracción que exigían nuevamente la muerte del pequeño Naruto quien no paraba de sonreír viendo a su nuevo abuelo, en ese preciso instante se dejó sentir un enorme, frío y aplastante instinto asesino por parte del Sandaime que enfrió la sala de reunión provocando que más de un civil se hiciera en los pantalones del miedo.

_—¡Silencio! ¡Aquí el Hokage soy yo y no aceptaré órdenes de nadie! ¡A partir de ahora el Consejo Civil no tiene ni voz ni voto en las cuestiones militares de Konoha! ¿He sido claro?— _Vociferó Sarutobi con voz fuerte y dura, dejando salir en cada palabra picos de su instinto asesino, los cuales helaron aún más la sangre de los civiles quienes no estaban acostumbrados a semejante sensación, todo ante las sonrisas y murmullos del plantel ninja presente. —_Ahora, retomando el punto de la adopción de Uzumaki Naruto—_ Dijo el Sandaime con cierta alegría cuando fue interrumpido por la abrupta entrada de un Chūnin. _—¿Qué sucede, Genma?—_

_—Hokage-sama, ¡tenemos un problema! El Clan Haruno ha sido masacrado dejando como sobreviviente a una bebé. Según la información que tenemos, Haruno Reiko cometió el asesinato de su familia, sin embargo cuando se disponía a matar a su hermana menor algo se lo impidió y terminó suicidándose. Parece ser que la niña responde al nombre de Haruno Sakura— _Expresó Shiranui Genma mientras agachaba la cabeza con algo de tristeza ante tan terribles noticias que simplemente no parecian tener fin desde el ataque del Kyūbi.

Sarutobi, conmocionado por la pérdida de los Haruno, cerró los ojos para pensar lo que haría con Sakura cuando una idea iluminó su mente. Abriendo sus ojos observó a su rival que sonreía ante las risas del Uzumaki, así que se dirigió al Shimura llamando también la atención de los demás que seguían impactados por la noticia.

_—Danzō, a partir de este momento tienes bajo tu tutela a Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura, pasa por mi oficina mañana temprano para hacer legal la adopción de ambos—_ Mencionó el Sandaime a su amigo que alzó los ojos para ver al Hokage y asintió con la cabeza. _—Con esto terminamos la reunión, así que pueden retirarse—_ Dijo Sarutobi mientras los presentes asintieron a sus palabras y dejaron al anciano en aquel recinto en la compañía de Naruto quien terminó dormido.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Un nuevo día llegó a Konoha y fiel a su costumbre, Sarutobi se hallaba lidiando con el papeleo cuando su rival apareció en su oficina, acompañado de Koharu y Homura quienes traían en brazos a los huérfanos. Al verlos entrar, el Sandaime dejó de batallar ferozmente con los reportes de misiones para comenzar a redactar un documento que cedía la custodia de Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura a Shimura Danzō, justo cuando iba a firmar dicho papel hicieron acto de presencia tres figuras en medio del despacho de Hiruzen. La primera era una mujer rubia de ojos dorados que estaba ataviada con un negro Kimono el cual dejaba mucho a la imaginación. A su lado estaba un joven de cabello gris y rostro pálido con ojos negros, portaba una yukata blanca al igual que un tantō (espada corta) en su cintura. Por último, una dama de cabello negro y ojos color lila, semejantes a los del Clan Hyūga, vestía un elegante Kimono gris oscuro con medias lunas.

**_—Vaya, al parecer llegamos justo a tiempo—_** Expresó la rubia mientras veía a los pequeños huérfanos en brazos de los consejeros quienes se pusieron en guardia al igual que los ANBU ocultos en el lugar. —**_Así que ellos son los chicos de los cuales habló Kami—_** Murmuró sin prestarle atención a su alrededor.

_—Disculpen, ¿pero quiénes son ustedes?— _Cuestionó Danzō algo estoico por fuera ya que internamente se sentía asustado debido al aura imponente que esos tres emitían. _—¿Y por qué miran así a mis futuros nietos?— _Tras hablar llamó la atención del peligris que entrecerró sus ojos.

**_—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, patético humano. En cuanto a nuestras identidades, somos dioses—_** Replicó el ojinegro con seriedad al tiempo que señalaba a sus acompañantes. **_—Ellas son Amaterasu, diosa del sol y Tsukiyomi, diosa de la luna—_** Al concluir la presentación ambas damas hicieron una ligera reverencia en tanto él se señaló a sí mismo. **_—Y yo soy Shinigami, dios de la muerte—_** Cuando terminó de hablar se hizo un silencio incómodo que pronto fue roto por el Hokage al toser para llamar la atención.

_—Debo admitir que me sorprende el hecho de que tres dioses estén en mi oficina— _Dijo Sarutobi tras encender su pipa y fumar un poco alejado de los bebés. —_Sin embargo, yo también quiero saber porque están tan interesados en Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura—_

**_—Bien, sobre ese tema no podemos especificar mucho... Pero si podemos decir que estos pequeños son los elegidos por Kami para derrotar al mal que está por venir en unos años—_** Fueron las palabras de la rubia mejor conocida como Amaterasu.

**_—Y no solamente eso, nosotros tres hemos sido designados para entrenarlos con tal de que tengan las herramientas necesarias para enfrentarse a futuros enemigos, por esa razón llegamos antes de que usted firmara ese documento, Hokage-dono—_** Dijo Tsukiyomi con sus pálidos ojos fijos en el Sarutobi.

Finalmente otro incómodo silencio se hizo presente en el despacho del Sandaime y éste pensó detenidamente en todo lo que los dioses expresaron mientras estos se acercaron a los bebés para observarlos, pronto una sonrisa llena de ternura adornó los rostros de las diosas debido a la inocencia que mostraban Naruto y Sakura, por su parte Shinigami se mantuvo estoico aunque tenía una ligera sonrisa de lado y los consejeros estaban preocupados de que los pequeños Uzumaki y Haruno se fueran de Konoha con autorización del Hokage. Tras unos minutos de incertidumbre, Sarutobi tosió de nuevo y todos voltearon a verlo.

_—He tomado una decisión con respecto a Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura, dejaré que vayan con ustedes— _Mencionó Hiruzen con las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro. _—Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que ambos se vayan solos. Naruto y Sakura viajarán acompañados de Shimura Danzō y Utatane Koharu, de otro modo ninguno saldrá de Konoha— _Expresó el anciano Hokage viendo a los dioses fijamente que intercambiaron miradas entre sí mientras los consejeros suspiraron de alivio.

**_—De acuerdo Hokage-dono, aceptamos la condición que nos impuso—_** Habló Tsukiyomi en nombre de los otros dos y volteó hacia Danzō y Koharu. **_—Partimos hoy en la noche, así que estén listos—_** Sin decir más, el trío se marchó de la oficina al igual que los otros ancianos. Tan pronto se vio sin compañía, Sarutobi se apróximo hacia la ventana con su pipa encendida para relajarse unos momentos.

_(—Espero estar haciendo lo correcto con Sakura y Naruto-kun—)_ Pensó para sí mismo antes de volver a su encarnizada lucha contra el papeleo atrasado y sin darse cuenta que en un rincón de su escritorio había una nota que decía "Secreto nivel Kage para vencer el papeleo".

* * *

><p>–Y con esto concluye el segundo prólogo que publico esta semana con ayuda de alguien importante para mí. Konoha no Taka Senshi es una historia inspirada en Demonio, ¿o algo más? de Kurai-sho por lo que habrán algunas similitudes y no diré cuales para no arruinarles las sorpresas que tendrá este fic. Nos vemos luego que debo atender asuntos pendientes, sin más que decir se despide Kurayami– Una mano masculina se hace presente para llevársela fuera de escena. –¡Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus reviews!<p>


	2. Chapter 1

-Aparece Kurayami toda despeinada y con la ropa totalmente alborotada- Hola! Finalmente logré actualizar éste fic y espero de verdad que les guste. Ahora vamos con la respuesta a los review.

**kurai-sho:** Ya sabes, este fic es parte de una campaña para conquistar a los lectores con NaruSaku (?) Nah, sólo bromeo pero me encanta saber que te gusta ese bello pairing.

**CCSakuraforever:** Sí, fue algo triste pero no se me ocurrió otra forma para inducir el NaruSaku y en este capítulo se mostrará que pasó con Danzō y Koharu además de los protagonistas.

**Kachorro:** Gracias por decir eso. Lo de Danzō se me ocurrió cuando recordé su enfrentamiento contra Sasuke y pues pensé que siendo Naruto alguien que cambia perspectivas con sus palabras bien podría cambiar al Shimura con una simple risa, ¿no te parece?

**NEKO AISAKA:** De hecho también es una de mis favoritas pero no pienso descuidar las demás historias y aquí está el capítulo.

**Gloom:** De hecho todas mis historias pertenecen a diferentes líneas de tiempo paralelas al manga de Kishimoto (excepto el cross)

**BloodEdge:** ... ¿Y quién dice que la masacre Uchiha no sucederá? Es uno de los elementos que más me interesa conservar.

**sakurita preciosa: **¡Muchas gracias! :D

**Zafir09:** Que bien que te haya gustado y Danzō siempre fue bueno en el fondo pero ciertas situaciones lo torcieron por el mal camina. Y gracias por decírmelo, lo tomaré en cuenta jeje. Sobre Sarutobi eso lo verás en el capítulo.

**Seikishi-Kenshi:** Es verdad, Sakura sufrió lo mismo que Sasuke pero no lo vivió de verdad y que su hermana se haya suicidado fue por una razón que más adelante saldrá. Curiosamente a Danzō no lo odio a pesar de haberle hecho tanto daño a Itachi con esa misión.

Ya con esto dicho vamos con la historia.

_Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, nada es mío con excepción de los personajes originales que saldrán. _

—_Eso es mío—_ Personaje hablando

_(—Eso es mío—)_ Personaje pensando

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Trece años habían pasado desde que Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura abandonaron Konoha en compañía de Shimura Danzō y Utatane Koharu para ser entrenados por Shinigami y sus hermanas. Durante ese tiempo se dio la masacre del Clan Uchiha que fue ejecutada por uno de sus miembros llamado Itachi quien dejó vivo a su hermano menor Sasuke, el cual sufrió un severo trauma causado por un poderoso genjutsu que amargó en cierto modo su personalidad.

Como siempre en cada día que llegaba, el Sandaime se hallaba lidiando con el papeleo mientras cierta nota con un secreto se podía apreciar llena de polvo en un rincón ya que Sarutobi nunca la vio. Pronto hizo una pausa para relajarse y fumar un poco de su pipa mientras veía la aldea perdido en sus pensamientos. Al tiempo que eso pasaba, cinco figuras se iban acercando a la puerta principal de Konoha, dos de ellas iban totalmente encapuchadas y con máscaras tipo ANBU cubriendo sus rostros, se detuvieron frente a la caseta de vigilancia mientras veían con gesto dudoso a dos chūnin dormidos y roncando como si no hubiera un mañana por lo que uno de los encapuchados alzó un brazo y lo bajó golpeando la mesa bastante fuerte, acción que sobresaltó a ambos ninjas que se pusieron en pie abrazados por el pánico.

—_¡No me maten! ¡Tengo esposa e hijos pequeños! ¡Si quieren mátenlo a él!—_ Expresó un castaño señalando a su compañero pelinegro de vendas en la nariz que lo vio de mala manera por ofrecerlo como chivo expiatorio. Una vez que se dieron cuenta de que nadie iba a atacarlos ambos chūnin rieron de forma nerviosa y tomaron asiento para cumplir con su labor. _—Bien, ¿cuáles son sus nombres y que los trae a Konoha?—_ Preguntó el castaño con unos formularios listos para ser llenados.

—_Shimura Keita, Utatane Koharu y Kurama Natsuki—_ Respondió un pelinegro de aproximadamente treinta años con una cicatriz en su barbilla mientras señalaba a un par de mujeres a su lado que solamente inclinaron la cabeza, la primera era una pelirroja de ojos rojizos con la pupila rasgada y la segunda una rubia que llevaba el cabello atado con un moño.

—_Nosotros somos el Taka Senshi (Guerrero Halcón) y la Aisunohana (Flor de Hielo)—_ Dijo la figura más alta asombrando al dúo de flojos por tales apodos debido a que fueron añadidos recientemente al Libro Bingo, el chūnin pelinegro sonrió y se acercó a la segunda figura para invitarla a salir y presumirle a todos cuando un instinto asesino provino del alto que lo dejó paralizado en su lugar. _—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella porque es mi prometida y mataré a quien intente algo—_ En ese preciso instante se dejaron ver unos ojos azul cielo a través de la máscara de Kitsune que traía puesta. _—Ahora si nos disculpan debemos hablar con el Hokage sobre negocios—_

—_Otra cosa, si vas a mentir sobre tener esposa al menos deberías asegurarte de portar un anillo de matrimonio—_ Dijo la Aisunohana con una dulce voz que embobó al castaño y más cuando observó unos bellos ojos verdes tras la máscara de Neko. Sin decir más se dirigió a donde el grupo la estaba esperando y rodeó con un brazo la cintura del ojiazul mientras éste hacía lo mismo con su cuello para seguir caminando ante la fija mirada de ambos chūnin.

—_¿Sabes algo, Izumo?—_ Expresó el pelinegro vendado llamando la atención del castaño. _—Te odio por ofrecerme como chivo expiatorio para salvar tu pellejo—_ Tras decir eso se acomodó para seguir durmiendo e ignorando de paso la fea mirada que le mandó su compañero.

Pronto el grupo llegó a la zona comercial y los encapuchados observaron el lugar con curiosidad aunque sus respectivas máscaras no permitían que otros vieran esa expresión, sus moradas se detuvieron en un pequeño restaurante de nombre Ichiraku y por alguna extraña razón el encapuchado más alto sintió una sensación de familiaridad por lo que interrogó con la mirada al hombre de la cicatriz.

—_Es aquí donde tu madre solía comer estando embarazada de ti, decía que el ramen era la mejor comida del mundo y nadie podía contradecirla ya que terminaba experimentando la furia de la famosa Akai Chishio no Habanero (Habanero Sangriento)—_ Respondió el pelinegro a lo que el ojiazul asintió con una sonrisa oculta tras su máscara de kitsune. _—Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, debemos ir con Hiruzen para que lo conozcan y sean enviados a la Academia para ser asignados en equipos— _

—_Espera Ojīsan, ¿cómo que ir a la Academia? ¡Ya no somos críos como para que otros nos den clases de algo que ustedes nos enseñaron!—_ Exclamó la chica de ojos verdes un tanto incrédula al escucharlo.

—_Nadie dijo algo sobre clases, lo que Danzō-kun mencionó es ir a que los asignen un equipo. Siendo ninjas de Konoha deben integrarse a la forma de trabajar que tenemos en la aldea—_ Mencionó la bella rubia ante la fija mirada de los encapuchados.

—_Entiendo, pero creo que es una pérdida de tiempo estar ahí cuando somos bastante fuertes—_ Contestó el ojiazul retomando el trayecto sin soltar el agarre que tenía sobre su prometida mientras sus acompañantes los siguieron soltando un suspiro inaudible por la actitud del chico.

El quinteto siguió caminando por las calles de Konoha ante las curiosas de los aldeanos y ninjas presentes pero ninguno les prestó atención y tras unos minutos llegaron por fin a la oficina de Sarutobi, Danzō tocó la puerta y segundos después recibió permiso para entrar junto a los demás.

—_¿En qué puedo ayudarles?—_ Preguntó Sarutobi cuando ingresaron a su despacho mientras fumaba y veía con calma a cada uno de los intrusos.

—_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos—_ Expresó el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladeada. _—Pero no creo que seas incapaz de reconocer a un viejo amigo... Hiruzen—_ Ante tales palabras, el Sandaime Hokage no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en demasía al reconocer tanto esa voz como las facciones del hombre frente a él y dejó caer su pipa debido a la impresión de ver a Shimura Danzō tal y como era en su juventud. Balbuceando cosas sin sentido, Sarutobi finalmente reaccionó e hizo algo inesperado... Terminó por desmayarse ante la incredulidad de la pelirroja mientras la rubia se giró hacia Danzō con la mano extendida.

—_Te dije que Saru se desmayaría por la impresión así que págame la apuesta—_ Expresó la mujer con una sonrisa un tanto burlona mientras un fastidiado pelinegro sacó un fajo de billetes para dárselos. _—Gracias Danzō-kun, eres muy amable— _

—_No sé como haces para acertar siempre, Koharu—_ Replicó Danzō con seriedad y cruzado de brazos. _—Aunque si hubiera gritado como niña también, habrías tenido que darme la mitad de lo que te di. Empiezo a creer que eres capaz de ver el futuro o algo así... ¡Y ustedes dejen de hacer eso que ya no son unos críos!—_ Exclamó el Shimura al ver como el Taka Senshi y la Aisunohana usaban un par de palitos para picar el cuerpo inanimado del Sandaime a lo que ambos hicieron caso de mala gana poco antes que Sarutobi abriera los ojos al estar de vuelta del mundo de la inconsciencia. _—Ya era hora viejo mono, comencé a creer que tendríamos que volver otro día— _

—_¿Cómo es esto posible?—_ Murmuró Hiruzen sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. _—¿Qué les sucedió como para que se vean tan jóvenes?— _

—_Es una larga historia Saru que te contaremos después ya que tenemos otros asuntos que tratar—_ Respondió Koharu señalando a los encapuchados y a la pelirroja que estaban entretenidos viendo Konoha por la ventana de su oficina mientras conversaban entre sí. _—Ellos son los bebés que nos llevamos hace años, Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura. En cuanto a la mujer que está con ellos es algo que Danzō y yo te contaremos después. Por ahora queremos que los mandes a la Academia Ninja y conozcan a sus posibles compañeros de equipo— _

—_De acuerdo, pero antes deberían quitarse sus máscaras y capas de viaje_ — Dijo Sarutobi luego de recoger su pipa para encenderla y fumar un poco. _—No sería adecuado que se presenten de esa forma, de lo contrario los chūnin sensei de la Academia podrían reaccionar de manera hostil—_ Expresó dando un punto de vista bastante válido y siendo también motivado por la curiosidad, por su parte Naruto y Sakura clavaron los ojos en sus tutores quienes asintieron y con un suspiro hicieron caso.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Las imágenes sobre las apariencias están en mi página de Facebook para mayor comprensión de la historia.<strong>

* * *

><p>Pronto las máscaras abandonaron sus rostros y las capas cayeron al suelo, ocasionando que Hiruzen abriera los ojos de la sorpresa tras dejar caer su pipa por segunda vez, frente a él estaba un joven rubio de aproximadamente 17 años, vestía una camisa negra de mangas largas y un pantalón naranja chillón, en su rostro podían apreciarse ojos rasgados de color naranja opaco y marcas en las mejillas similares a los bigotes de un zorro aunque lo más llamativo eran unas orejas a los costados de su cabeza. Al lado del rubio estaba la otra figura que se trataba de una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, el cual llegaba hasta su cintura, y ojos verdes, tenía puesto un top blanco, una gabardina negra y un pantalón ajustado del mismo color, el lado derecho del pantalón llegaba hasta la rodilla mientras el otro lado era más largo, todo complementado con unas sandalias negras y brazos vendados hasta los codos.<p>

Sarutobi, viéndolos de esa forma, no pudo evitar preguntarse que sucedió con ellos puesto que sus apariencias no coincidían con los años transcurridos desde el ataque del Kyūbi. Justo cuando iba a preguntar fue atajado hábilmente por su antigua compañera de equipo que le recordó el enviarlos a ambos hacia la Academia, todo para quedarse a solas y relatar lo más importante acontecido en esos años. Dándose cuenta que tenía razón, Hiruzen comenzó redactar algo en un pergamino que terminó por entregarle al rubio para que lo presentaran al llegar a la Academia, sin decir nada más salieron de la oficina mientras los adultos se quedaron junto a la pelirroja para informar al Sandaime de todo lo relacionado con el entrenamiento que los dos jóvenes realizaron. Por su parte, Sakura y Naruto viéndose solos decidieron colocarse un par de collares de los cuales salió una extraña luz que los cubrió por breves instantes y pronto siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio ubicado cerca de la Torre Hokage. Ingresaron al lugar y de inmediato se toparon con un chūnin de largo cabello blanco que se ofreció a llevarlos hacia su salón respectivo, ayuda que aceptaron aunque el instinto desarrollado todos esos años les impidió confiar en él por completo. Tras unos minutos llegaron frente a una puerta abierta donde había otro chūnin aún más agradable que el primero, les hizo pasar y los ubicó al frente de los estudiantes para que se presentaran.

—_Me llamo Haruno Sakura, es un placer conocerlos y espero que nos llevemos bien—_ Mencionó Sakura con una suave sonrisa que atontó o sonrojó a más de uno de los varones presentes. Su apariencia había cambiado radicalmente en comparación a aquella joven en la oficina del Hokage, el color de su cabello dejó de ser café oscuro para adquirir un tono rosa pálido que hacía juego con sus verdes ojos. Su ropa negra fue reemplazada por un kimono rojo con detalles en blanco y amarillo, las mangas y la parte inferior del kimono estaban unidos por finos hilos, el obi era rosado con líneas negras y una delgada cuerda blanca se hallaba alrededor de su cintura. Bajo la parte inferior tenía puesta una licra azul y por último unas pequeñas botas blancas con detalles en rojo que se veían atadas con cordones rojos. Llevaba un peinado en forma de tres monos unidos entre sí mientras al frente de su rostro caían algunos mechones cortos en diagonal y a ambos costados de la cabeza caían también dos largos mechones, en su oreja izquierda un arete cuyo extremo era un cuadrado verde con otro cuadrado adentro. En su cuello había un collar de tres piedras, la central era una roja grande y a ambos lados dos verdes bastante pequeñas, en su muñeca derecha portaba una pulsera dorada y otra con distintas piedras además de un par de anillos.

—_Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y es todo lo que necesitan saber de mí, dattebayo—_ Expresó el chico rubio quien también había cambiado su apariencia de adolescente a un niño de 12 años, sus ojos dejaron de ser naranja con la pupila rasgada a unos normales color azul cielo mientras sus orejas de zorro desaparecieron y sólo quedaron las marcas en sus mejillas. La ropa que llevaba también desapareció dando paso a una yukata naranja con blanco que tenía hombreras negras, el pantalón pasó a ser negro y tenía puestas unas sandalias rojas de madera. En su cuello tenía puesto un collar con una piedra rectangular de color blanco y por último en su espalda cargaba una gran pipa de color verde musgo atada a su cintura con una cuerda roja. Miró alrededor y frunció el ceño molesto al ver como algunos estudiantes se quedaron embobados mirando a Sakura por lo que tomó cartas en el asunto y rodeó la cintura de la pelirrosa. _—¡Dejen de verla tanto, ttebayo! ¡Sakura-chan no es ningún dulce como para que la vean con hambre! ¡Así que cierren la boca de una buena vez, sobre todo tú, chico perro—_ Dijo Naruto con cierta irritación.

—_¡Ja! ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme tal cosa—_ Replicó burlón un chico castaño con marcas rojas en las mejillas simulando colmillos, sobre su cabeza había un cachorro blanco. _—Esa chica será mía o dejo de llamarme Inuzuka Kiba—_ Dijo con algo de arrogancia, detalle que no le agradó en lo absoluto al Uzumaki pero no pudo decir nada ya que vio a Sakura caminar hacia el Inuzuka que sonrió. _—Ya sabía que buscaría a un verdadero macho como...—_ Ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando acabó en el piso inconsciente gracias a un golpe por parte de la pelirrosa, cosa que hizo sonreír a Naruto.

—_¡Escúchenme bien que sólo lo diré una vez!—_ Habló Sakura alzando la mano con la cual golpeó al castaño. _—No estoy soltera y a disposición de cualquier, por el contrario, estoy comprometida para casarme y nadie va a impedirlo, ¡aquel o aquella que lo intente se las verá conmigo! Desde ya aviso que no seré tan compasiva como con él—_ Mencionó tras señalar al desmayado chico perro. _—¿Está claro?—_ Tras preguntar cerró la mano alzada de forma amenazante y los presentes asintieron por miedo mientras uno de ellos sonrió entretenido.

—_Bueno, creo que ya pueden ir a sentarse—_ Expresó el Chūnin con cierto nerviosismo por la escena armada y ambos buscaron asiento con la mirada, ya fuese suerte o infortunio solamente había un puesto vacío por lo cual Naruto se sentó primero y Sakura tomó lugar sobre sus piernas sin prestarle atención a los murmullos de los curiosos.

—_¿Qué carajos están mirando? ¡Las piernas de mi prometida no son un espectáculo público!—_ Gritó Naruto irritado y todos volvieron la vista al frente con algo de pánico tanto por el tono de voz como la sensación aterradora que desprendía aquel rubio. Fue en ese preciso momento que se dejó escuchar un potente _"¿QUÉ?"_ provenir de la Torre Hokage.

—_Parece ser que al fin Ojīsan le comentó a Hokage-san lo de Kurama Oka-san—_ Murmuró Sakura a lo que Naruto asintió sin saber que habían sido escuchados por un par de chicos que se prometieron mantenerlos vigilados por distintos motivos. _—Espero que esa información no se divulgue y cause más conflictos de los que puede provocar nuestra llegada a esta aldea— _

—_Tranquila Sakura-chan, recuerda que no somos unos críos como en aquella época—_ Musitó el rubio sólo para ella mientras acariciaba sus piernas distraído. _—Además, Danzō-jiji y Koharu-sama no dejarían que nos lastimen u obliguen a hacer cosas que no queremos—_ Justo cuando Sakura iba a responder fue interrumpida por el sensei.

—_Bien muchachos, llegó el momento de hacer el examen final de graduación gracias a que Kiba ya está despierto—_ Tuvo que esperar debido a ciertas risas burlonas que se dejaron oír enojando al Inuzuka y prosiguió. _—Lo que todos harán sin excepción será realizar el Henge no Jutsu (Técnica de Transformación) y el Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica de Duplicación Simple)— _

—_¡Espere un momento sensei!—_ Se dejó oír la voz de Naruto quien seguía con la pelirrosa en sus piernas. _—¿Está diciendo que con esas estúpidas pruebas seremos ninjas? ¡Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en toda mi vida! ¿Acaso algo así nos servirá cuando debamos enfrentar a otros que probablemente sean más fuertes? En serio, usted debería replantearse hacer una prueba más complicada, quizás unos combates serían una buena opción para ver quien está capacitado de verdad para ser un ninja— _

—_Tú no me dirás como hacer mi trabajo y por eso serás el primero—_ Replicó el chūnin bastante molesto por las sugerencias de Naruto. _—Tendrás que hacer exactamente lo que dije que hicieran para aprobar, de seguro alguien como "tú" no tendrá problemas, ¿cierto?—_ Expresó con cierto sarcasmo, cosa que molestó de igual forma a Naruto y Sakura por lo que ambos fueron hasta el frente para realizar aquella prueba de manera simultánea. Justo en ese momento pudieron oír la voz del llamado Kiba, detalle que no les agradó por las palabras que soltó.

—_¡Ese perdedor no podrá hacerlo!—_ El castaño Inuzuka sonrió arrogante. _—De seguro está aquí porque su familia le pagó al Director para hacer cualquier cosa y aprobar sin esfuerzo—_ No dijo más ya que cayó inconsciente por segunda vez sin que nadie supiera como fue que sucedió. Resignado, el chūnin dio inicio a la prueba y tanto Naruto como Sakura realizaron los dos jutsus a la perfección llamando la atención de una peliazul con ojos color lila y un pelinegro de ojos color carbón quienes se vieron a los ojos y asintieron mutuamente. Conforme pasaron los minutos el resto de estudiantes fueron pasando al frente para ejecutar las pruebas siendo Inuzuka Kiba el último.

—_Muy bien clase, mañana todos deben venir por los resultados y saber cual es el equipo al que serán asignados según el desempeño que han mostrado hasta ahora. Ya pueden retirarse y no olviden estar puntuales—_ Les despidió el chūnin mientras salían del salón siendo Naruto y Sakura los últimos en abandonar el lugar para encontrarse afuera a Danzō y Koharu que los estaban esperando con tal de guiarlos al departamento otorgado por el Sandaime y que estaba siendo remodelado por la pelirroja. Pronto llegaron y comenzaron a acomodarse para finalmente caer rendidos en sus camas a la espera de un nuevo día.

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina este capítulo nuevo que espero les guste, y lamento tardar pero he tenido muchos asuntos que atender -se oye una voz desde el segundo piso que la llama- No olviden comentar y dejar sus opiniones<p>

_Actualizado el 19/12/14_


End file.
